Little Siri Padfoot?
by Child of Severus
Summary: Think "Little Bunny Foo foo" only Marauder style. Sirius is the bunny btw heehee my first cute fic enjoy!


A/N: ok bare with me... I was washing dishes... bored off my arse... then this popped into my head when I started to sing out of boredom... "Little Bunny Foo-Foo"... oh yeah and Sirius is the Bunny ^_^;;; I don't owe any of the HP characters or the Bunny Foo-Foo song, just how I plotted this whole thing MUAHAHAH!!! ::clears throat and blushes:: ENJOY!!! -^_^-V 

Angie 3 

Little Siri Padfoot? 

Little Siri Padfoot prancing through the school grounds... 

Sirius: [prances through the grounds] doo doo doo doo doo... 

picking on poor Severus.... 

Sirius: [gets that mischievous grin on his face] heeheehee... 

Severus: GAH! Black I'll hex you into next year! 

then bops him on the head.... 

Sirius: [bops Severus on the head] BOP! 

Severus: [falls unconscious on the floor] X_X;;; 

Out came the prefect, and he said, 

Remus: Sirius quit picking on Severus or I'll take away your Miss February magazines... 

Sirius: Alright! Alright! You didn't have to get nasty about it! 

Remus: [walks away] 

Little Siri Padfoot I don't wanna see you, picking on poor Severus and bopping him on the head. I'll give you THREE more chances and if you don't behave I'm going to take away your lady magazines! 

~*~ 

The Next Day.... 

Little Siri Padfoot prancing through the school grounds... 

Sirius: [prances through the grounds] doo doo doo doo doo... 

picking on poor Severus.... 

Sirius: MUAHAHAHAH!!! EAT DUNG BOMBS SNIVLLY!!!! 

Severus: BLACK I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!! 

then bops him on the head.... 

Sirius: [bops Severus on the head] BOP! 

Severus: [falls unconscious on the floor... again...] X_X;;; 

Out came the prefect, and he said, 

Remus: Damn it Padfoot I told you to leave him alone! 

Sirius: Oops sorry Moony I couldn't help myself. ^_^;;; 

Remus: you're hopeless... but also my friend, so I'll give you another chance 

Sirius: THANKS! 

Remus: yeah... but leave him alone. 

Little Siri Padfoot I don't wanna see you, picking on poor Severus and bopping him on the head. I'll give you TWO more chances and if you don't behave I'm going to take away your lady magazines! 

~*~ 

The Next Day... 

Little Siri Padfoot prancing through the school grounds... 

Sirius: [prances through the grounds] doo doo doo doo doo... 

picking on poor Severus.... 

Sirius: [drowning Severus in the lake] HA! You smell like a daisy Snivlly! 

Severus: [glubs and gurgles in the water] 

Sirius: [pulls him out] 

Severus: [spitting up water and coughs] 

then bops him on the head.... 

Sirius: [bops Severus on the head] BOP! 

Severus: [falls unconscious on the floor... AGAIN! you know I feel bad for the guy now....] X_X;;; 

Out came the prefect, and he said, 

Remus: Bleeding Christ! SIRIUS YOU PROMISED! 

Sirius: GAH! THE P.O.P!!!! (Punisher of Pranksters...) 

Remus: Damn it I'm not McGonagall! 

Sirius: aww come on Remmy I gave the slimy git a bath... which now I think the lake will be close due to the oil spill but... 

Remus: [interrupts him] I'm warning you Paddy... ONE more time and that's it, you can say good bye to Miss 

February! 

Sirius: Ok! ok! 

Remus: [shakes his head and walks away] 

Little Siri Padfoot I don't wanna see you, picking on poor Severus and bopping him on the head. I'll give you ONE more chance and if you don't behave I'm going to take away you're lady magazines! 

~*~ 

The Next Day... 

Little Siri Padfoot prancing through the school grounds... 

Sirius: [prances through the grounds] doo... 

picking on poor Severus.... 

Sirius: [points wand at Severus] EAT SLUGS SNAPE!!!! 

Severus: EXPELLIARM-- [gags and spits up slugs] 

then bops him on the head.... 

Sirius: [bops Severus on the head] BOP! 

Severus: [falls unconscious on the floor... AGAIN... oy Sev you ok?] X_X;;; 

Out came the prefect, and he said, 

Remus: For Merlin's sake Padfoot! That's it! You thought I didn't mean it?! Then so be it! [marches away] 

Sirius: You don't have the balls to! 

Remus: Oh don't I? [walks away into the castle] 

Sirius: Would he? [thinks about it...HA! the THINKS!!] 

Little Siri Padfoot I don't wanna see you, picking on poor Severus and bopping him on the head. I gave you THREE chances and you didn't behave... so now I'm going to take away your lady magazines! 

Sirius: [comes to his senses] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! FEB! I'M COMING BABY!!! [runs after Remus who ran away with Sirius' Wizard Porn] 

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
